1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of setting an initial access screen image in re-accessing a website through bookmarking, and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a portable device equipped with at least one of the function of performing voice call and video call while being portable, the function of inputting and outputting information, the function of storing data, and so on, As the functions of the mobile terminal are diversified, the mobile terminal has been equipped with complicated functions, such as capturing of photos and moving images, play of music files and moving image files, game, reception of broadcasting, and wireless Internet, and has been implemented in the form of a comprehensive multimedia player.
In this mobile terminal implemented as the multimedia player, a variety of attempts have been made to implement complicated functions from a hardware or software viewpoint. For example, the attempts can include a user interface environment for allowing a user to search and/or select functions easily and conveniently. Further, as the mobile terminal has been considered as one of personal belongings for expressing a user's personality, various fashions of design changes are also needed, such as a double-faced liquid crystal display (LCD) or a full touch screen.
In this respect, however, considering the mobility or portability of mobile terminals, the mobile terminals generally include a small display unit employing an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) or a touch screen, and the size of a screen image that can be reproduced through the small display unit is limited accordingly.
Thus, when a general Web page, not a mobile-dedicated Web page, is accessed via the mobile terminal, a portion of the entire Web page is displayed on a screen and then the screen image is scrolled up/down and left/right to view the entire Web page, because the entire Web page could be hardly discernible if it is displayed on a single screen.
In this case, a left upper portion of the Web page is typically displayed, but if the portion does not have information desired by a user in the Web page, much time and efforts should be taken to search the desired Web page portion,